Peace in Camp Half-Blood
by CaramelCalypso
Summary: Gaea has finally been defeated and everyone in Camp Half-Blood is finally at peace. Leo is on a romantic getaway with Calypso and Piper and Jason are in love more than ever. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leo

The Last time Leo tried talking to a girl, she turned out to be an immortal, icy-cold goddess who wanted nothing more than to turn him into a demi-sicle. Leo also remembered hitting on the Huntresses or Artemis and feeling like any minute he would feel an arrow go through his foot. He never expected to fall in love, or to have the feeling returned by a beautiful immortal girl named Calypso. After taking her away from Ogygia, Leo and Calypso soared away of Festus, the Tabasco sauce-loving dragon, to Paris, for Leo's idea of a romantic getaway. Now they were sitting side by side at a small paris cafe called the Cozy Cafe. Only Leo thought it said: the Oyzo Face.

He Stared at Calypso with adoration. Her melting brown eyes, her warm cheeks, the way her caramel colored hair swept around her shoulder, and he slowly inhaled her sweet cinnamon scent. "Gods, I love this woman!" Leo thought. "-and I also want to visit the Eiffel tower, Leo! Oh gods, It will be so romantic! Leo? Are you paying attention?" He snapped back into reality-wait, calypso _was _his reality now. He would do anything for this girl. He would even pull a Percy and fall into Tartarus with her. "We can do anything you want, beautiful." Leo grabbed her hand. "Ever since I had to leave you on that stupid island I felt so...empty inside. it was like I was so close to reaching you, but so far away..." He frowned at the thought. "Hey, you." Calypso leaned forward, put her hand on his cheek, and kissed him.

Leo felt like his heart was on fire, literally. Her lips were so soft and warm as her mouth moved with his and her breath smelled like fresh peaches. He couldn't help smiling as she pulled away. " If I knew we'd be sucking face this much, I would've taken lessons!" She giggled. "I'm here now, Leo Valdez. I've fallen in love with so many men on Ogygia, but you were the first on e to promise me you would return, and you did. For that, i love you even more." Leo grinned. "I'll be the Odysseus to your Penelope, the hot sauce to your taco, the doctor to your TARDIS, the-" She stopped him with another kiss. "Definitely should've taken lessons," Leo exhaled. Together, they stood up and continued walking through the streets of Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper had never felt so at peace. It had only been 3 days since Gaea was defeated and peace was restored in Olympia, Camp Half-Blood, and camp Jupiter. Annabeth and Percy were in the beautiful Olympus, so Annabeth and could finish her architecture project. They were probably vacationing up there, feeding each other grapes. Piper didn't blame them. They had been through so much together. Hazel and frank were in camp Jupiter probably spending more time together and doing Roman-y things, whatever they were. All of her new Roman friends came to visit every week for a party. And gods, the romans knew how to party.

But Piper's favorite way to spend her time was with Jason. She went on romantic walks with him in the afternoon, She talked with him for hours in their cabins-mostly the Zeus cabin because the Aphrodite kids would never leave them alone-but best of all, Jason was more comfortable with physical touch. Piper loved even more him for that. She was busy telling him about her day.

"The Aphrodite cabin wants to have a Camp Half-Blood prom." She said. Jason smirked. "That would be like super weird. There's a reason why demi-gods don't do well with high school things." Piper laughed. The moment was perfect. They were sitting in the Zeus cabin and Jason's arms were wrapped around Piper as she snuggled against his chest. Luckily, the Harpies didn't devour her when she snuck out to meet him. "You don't want to see me in a pretty prom dress?" She batted her eyelashes playfully and giggled. Jason knew she hated dresses. She remembered how everyone in camp stared at her the day she was claimed by her mother.

"Pipes, you could be wearing filthy rags and you'd still be beautiful." Jason lifted Piper's chin and kissed her softly. He moved his lips slowly against hers. Doves of Aphrodite, Jason knew how to kiss! Piper almost lost it when he started exploring her mouth with his tongue. She could literally _feel _the electric passion flowing between them. Then she heard a knock on the door and Jason pulled away.

"I should get that." He said. "Yeah." Piper breathed. He walked to the door, never taking his eyes off of her. She loved Jason so much, and wanted more from him. Charm speaking their late-night visitor to buzz off sounding pretty good right now-until she saw who was at the door. Nico appeared in the doorway. "Leo's alive," he said, "And I think I know what he was planning."


	3. Chapter 3

Calypso's heart felt like putty around Leo. All of her life, however long that had been, she experienced heartache followed by heartbreak. She'd probably fallen in love more that Aphrodite herself. Everyone who'd appeared on her island had been handsome and appealing. She would almost instantly fall in love. And then, she met Leo Valdez. At first sight, Calypso thought Leo was ugly and annoying. But then she realized how warm Leo made her feel, and not just because of his fire ability.

She loved how Leo always looked like he came from some machine shop. It reminded her of how he spent months looking for a way to find her. No one had ever cared about her enough to take her off that bloody island. Not even Percy Jackson. Now, Leo was all hers. Calypso wouldn't leave this boy if every man in the world wanted to claim her.

"Did I miss anything on that cursed island?" She asked. Leo displayed that signature grin she loved so much.

"Yeah. You missed me, like, totally kicking Gaea in the _culata! _I went all fiery on her until she exploded and I saved the day! Oh yeah- and I also kind of died and came back to life, but other than that you missed nothing."

Calypso laughed and wrapped her arms around him. She had never felt so happy. "That's my Leo Valdez. Scrawny, but so strong."

"Hey! I'm the one with the brains! Who needs muscles when you've got fire power and a scheming noggin? You're the one with the..." He looked her up and down. "I could live 1000 life times and never find anything about you that I don't like.

Calypso kissed him again, feeling his warmth spread through her body. "I wouldn't be so sure, Oil Boy."

"Holy Hera, I could get used to this! Leo the Ladies Man." Calypso playfully smacked him on the back of the head and started cracking up. Leo joined in. She was pretty sure no one liked his corny jokes more than her.

"Ah, here we are Honey Bun, the Eiffel Tower." She stared up at the tower in wonder. It was beautiful. She loved the way every piece intertwined with one-another, so they were inseparable. "It's beautiful!" She said. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

"Leo Valdez, will I ever get enough of you?" He grinned. "Everyone else sure does." Calypso reached out and tasseled Leo's dark curls and they stood there together, facing the tower under the setting sun. The sky was scattered with clouds and bursts of pink and orange.

_What better place and time,_ Calypso thought, _than in Par-_ BOOM! They both jumped. "Oh gods not again, Festus!" Leo started sprinting towards the smoke seen from a distance. Calypso rolled her eyes and ran after him.


End file.
